Dalton: De jongensschool
by Bryce UltraFlame
Summary: Its based on the fanfic from CPcoulter but i give it my own spin. The Characters are from CPcoulter The OC's are my and Dalton and his characters are from Glee
1. Pilot

1: Pilot

Na een vermoeiend en toffe 1ste middelbaar mocht iedereen van 1MWc doorgaan behalve Bryce. Hij moest naar ST gaan en dat betekende dat hij niet meer bij de klas ging zitten en zo zijn beste vriendin iris niet meer ziet behalve in de bus en tijdens speeltijden. Bryce was wel heel er bang van de klas waar hij in het 2de middelbaar ging bij zitten. Hij was bang dat hij gepest ging worden en word uitgescholden dus Bryce heeft voor de zekerheid, als alles slecht ging, naar een andere school zitten zoeken. Hij heeft veel scholen gezien maar er was maar 1 school die hem aan stond maar op die school zat hij al. Iris had tegen hem gezegd dat hij niet school mocht veranderen of ander gingen ze hem iets aan doen. Tijdens de dagen dat Bryce niets te doen had in de vakantie ging hij verder zoeken naar een school. De school waar hij nu ging naar kijken was de school van de zanggroep _De Nachtegalen _en het was een jongensschool_. _Bryce verschoot dat de school open was in de vakantie en ging van die gelegenheid gebruik maken om eens rond te kijken. Alle leerlingen waren in uniform en stormde van de slaapzalen of in dit geval de studentenhuizen naar binnen of van de bovenverdieping naar beneden en gingen naar dezelfde richting.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg Bryce aan een jongen die ook van de trap ging.

"De Nachtegalen!" Zei de jongen enthousiast.

"De Nachtegalen? Wat is dat?"

"Dat is ons zangkoor of wat ze tegenwoordig zegen de glee club"

"Ah, dus er is hier een glee club." een glimlach begon te vormen aan de mondhoeken van mijn mond.

"Ja, De Nachtegalen zijn als rocksterren. Ah ja. Mijn naam is Darren. Darren Anderson."

"Mijn naam is Bryce erauw"

"Kom. Ik ken een kortere route." Zegt Darren met een warme glimlach.

Darren pakten Bryce hand en liepen hand in hand door de lege gangen van de school. Alles was prachtig. De school had Pittoreske gangen. Bryce had vlinders in de buik van dat moment. Niet van het gebouw maar van de jongen. Ze kwamen aan bij de vergaderruimte die ook voor oefenruimte was. Darren liet Bryce hand los.

"Zo, hier zijn we. Wil je me even excuseren en vergeet je uniform jasje nie" zegde Darren met een warme stem.

Bryce zei niets maar gaf een kleine glimlach en hij zag Darren naar een groep stappen. De groep verspreide zich in 2 rijen. Op dat moment begonnen ze te zingen. Darren was de leadzanger en zong het liedje _teenage dream _samen met de groep. Het lied werd a capella gezongen. "Wat een geweldige stem"dacht Bryce terwijl hij naar Darren keek met een grotere glimlach. Bryce keek hoe de jongens dansten en ik keek ook naar Darren. Hij heeft zwart haar en lichte ogen, en lijkt verdacht veel op Singer /songwriter Darren Criss. Als je goed kijk heeft hij krullend haar. Zijn overdosis haargel verraad hem. Bryce lachte bij de gedachte. Het lied kwam op zijn einde en Bryce kreeg weer de vlinders in de buik. "Ik ben toch nie verliefd of wel? Darren ziet er goed uit, ziet er een lief en zorgzaam type uit. Hij zal wel hetero zijn, of niet?"Zat hij te denken terwijl hij zat te luisteren naar het einde van het lied. Het lied was gedaan en iedereen juichte en applaudisseerde voor de zangers. Na een paar high five's en complimenten later kwam Darren met 2 vrienden van hem naar Bryce.

"En wat vond je er van?"

"Dat was prachtig, Darren. Ik wist nie dat je zo goe kon zingen."

"kom mee naar de studiezaal voor koffie. Dan kan je ons vertellen wat je hier doet." glimlachte Darren.

Eenmaal in de studiezaal gingen de 4 gaan zitten met een beker koffie.

"Bryce ik wil u voorstellen aan David en Chad."

"Aangenaam, jullie zijn wel aardig om mij op koffie te trakteren in plaats van mij kapot te slaan" zei ik na dat ik een slokje van zijn allereerste koffie dronk.

"We gaan je echt niet slaan." Zegde Chad om Bryce gerust te stellen.

"We dachten eerst dat je een spion was maar daar ben je echt slecht in dus vonden we het een soort van vertederend." Vertelde David verder.

"Dus, ik denk dat spioneren niet de reden was om naar hier te komen." Een glimlach kwam weer op het gezicht van Darren.

"Kan ik jullie een vraag stellen?"vroeg ik. Iedereen knikte van ja. "Zijn jullie gay?"

"Ze lachen. Ze zijn gewoon aan het lachen om mijn vraag."dacht ik.

"haha, euh, nee. Ik wel maar deze twee hebben vriendinnen"vertelde Darren terwijl hij naar Chad en David wijste. Ik pakte mijn koffie en dronk er van.

"We zijn geen gay school. We hebben een zerotolerancebeleid"legde David uit.

"Iedereen word hetzelfde behandeld, no matter who you are." volgde Chad

Bryce zegde niets meer en bleef naar zijn beker koffie kijken. Darren zag dat hij het niet meer kon in houden en vroeg aan Chad en David of ze konden weg gaan. Ze hadden de hint direct begrepen en wenste Bryce sterkte toe. Net toen Chad en David de kamer uit waren kwam er een traan uit Bryce zijn ogen.

"Hey, wat is er?" Je kon meteen horen dat Darren er mee in zat met Bryce. Ook al weet hij niet wat is aan de hand was met hem.

"Ik leef gewoon in schrik. Ik ben bang dat er iets ga gebeuren. Iets erg. Het schooljaar dat nu gedaan is was een uitdaging. Ik werd gepest en uit gescholden en gewoon hard geslagen, gewoon o om …" Bryce baste in tranen. "Gewoon om dat je jezelf bent." Darren vervolledigde Bryces zin en keek naar de grond terwijl Bryce nu naar hem keek. Hij bleef nog steeds zijn tranen weg vegen.

"Luister, je moet je nie late kisten" Darren keek nu recht naar Bryce. "Laat ze zie wie je bent. Laat ze zien dat je ook gevoelens hebt. Als ze er problemen mee hebben dan moet je ze daar mee confronteren."

"Ik wil wel ma ik kan het niet. Ik kan het echt nie. Wat als ze iets ergs doen." Darren kon pure angst lezen op zijn gezicht.

"Je moet allen moed hebben."

"Ma" Darren liet bryce niet verder uit spreken

"Bryce, ik heb hetzelfde mee gemaakt. Ik heb ze me laten wegpesten en kwam hier terecht. Ik heb spijt da ik niets gedaan heb tegen de pesters en ik word er soms pisnijdig van. Laat da niet gebeuren."

Darren leunt naar voor op de tafel en neemt een slok van zijn koffie terwijl hij naar Bryce keek. Bryce wist nie wat antwoorden. Hij was aan het nadenken wat Darren hem allemaal heeft gezegd. Hij wist dat Darren gelijk had maar toch, voor jezelf op komen is moeilijk zeker tegen je pesters.

"Geef me je gsm." vroeg Darren beleeft.

Bryce dacht niet na en deed wat hij zei en haalde zijn gsm uit zijn broekzak en schoof het door op tafel. "hier?"

" Een Samsung star wifi. Ik heb ook nog zo'n gsm gehad. Tis een simpele hé?" Hij bekijkt het apparaat en denk aan de zijne van vroeger.

"Ja. Als ik kan bellen, sms'en en er mee op het Internet kan ben ik al blij." Hij begint te glimlachen.

"Eeeeh, voila." Darren was klaar met Bryces gsm en schoof het terug naar de eigenaar.

"Wat deed je precies met mijn gsm?"

"Ik heb mijn nummer er ingestoken. Dus als je in de problemen bent of je wilt je hart luchten dan moet je me gewoon bellen."

"Je vertrouwt je telefoonnummer aan een wild vreemde toe?"

"Ik vertrouw je omdat je precies hetzelfde hebt mee gemaakt als ik en ik heb het gevoel dat ik je al heel lang ken."

"Wel, ik heb ook het gevoel dat ik je al langer ken dan vandaag." Bryce kijkt naar het uur op zijn horloge en verschiet hoe laat het was. Hij stond recht en rekte zijn hand uit naar Darren.

"Ik wil dolgraag blijven maar ik moet helaas gaan."

Darren gaf hem een handdruk "Wel, als je wil kunnen we een keer afspreken om elkaar beter te leren kennen." glimlachte Darren.

"Dat zo ... leuk zijn." Bryce gaf ook een lach en ging weg.

"Je weet toch waar de uitgang is?!" riep Darren toen Bryce bij de deur stond van de studiezaal.

"Nee, nie echt." Bryce werd knalrood van schaamte.

"Je hebt geluk dat ik de voordeur passeer."

"I'm a lucky basterd." Grapte bryce.

Darren toont de weg naar de voordeur. De weg er naar toe was stil totdat Bryce de stilte verbrak.

"Hoe komt het dat jullie in de zomervakantie op school zijn?"

"Ah, technisch gezien zijn we met vakantie net als jij en alle andere. De meesten pakken hun spullen in en gaan pas morgen ochtend naar huis. Anderen kuizen op."

"Waarom gaan ze morgen naar huis en nie nu? En waarom ruimen jullie op?"

"Wel, ze gaan pas morgen weg omdat we vanavond een 'feest' geven en we doen een soort van lente schoonmaak."

"Aah, leuk" Bryce keek naar zijn voeten. "Wel, have fun" en hij keek naar Darren met een warme glimlach.

"Dank je" Darren gaf ook een glimlach. "Als je wil mag je ook komen hoor."

"Das aardig ma ik ken hier niemand behalve jou."

"Komaan, het word leuk en nieuwe vrienden kunnen geen kwaad" Bryce werd rood toen Darren naar hem knipoogde.

"Waarom ook niet. Wanneer is het en waar is het? Ooh ja, is er een bepaalde dresscode?"

"Wel, het is hier." Darren kijkt op zijn zakhorloge. "En het is om 18:00. Er is geen dresscode"lachte hij. "De meesten gaan in hun uniform. Denk ik."

"Wel, bedankt voor de steun en dat je me wilt helpen en ik zie je vanavond."

"Graag gedaan, zie je vanavond." Darren zwaaide eventjes en sloot de deur.

Bryce was in de wolken van die voormiddag. Hij had het gevoel dat hij droomde. Maar deze keer was het de realiteit. Hij stapte op de eerste bus naar huis en haalde zijn gsm boven. Hij had 3 gemiste oproepen en 5 gemiste berichten. Zijn moeder heeft 2keer gebeld en één bericht gestuurd. Iris was de andere beller. Dan had Emilie 2smsen gestuurd en Delfien en een onbekend nummer was de laatste sms'er. Bryce belde zijn moeder terug om te zeggen dat alles goed met hem is en dat hij binnen een uur terug thuis is. Hij beantwoorde Delfien met haar vraag. Ze vroeg of dat Bryce bij haar in de klas kwam. Hij negeerde Emilies bericht. Niet omdat ze hem ambeteert ma gewoon omdat ze van die zinloze berichten stuurt. Hij belde Iris als laatste omdat hij wist dat het gesprek een uur de tijd nodig had. Ze vroeg waarom hij haar niet direct antwoordde. Bryce begon zijn verhaal dan te vertellen aan Iris. Ze zei bijna niets maar luisterde aandachtig.

"Ja, jong." Dat was haar enigste antwoord toen Bryce klaar was mee praten.

"Iets in mij zegt dat je mij nie gelooft. Ben ik juist of nie?"

"Het klinkt alsof je het verzonnen hebt ma aan je stem te horen vertel je de waarheid."

"Heb ge soms een 6de zintuig?"

"Ja." grapte ze. _"Iris! Tegen wie zit ge nu te praten?!" _Bryce kijkt naar zijn gsm en luistert verder. "BEN TEGEN BRYCE AANT PRATEN!" Roept Iris. Bryce lacht met Iris haar antwoord. _"Ge moe nie roepen hoor. En Bryce is hier niet eens."_ Bryce kan zijn lach nie meer inhouden en hoort Iris grommen, wat Bryce nog meer doet lachen. "Ik ben mee hem aan bellen." _"Keb de boodschap al begrepen.__ Vergeet nie je kamer op te ruimen en…" _"Ja ma! Ik doen het straks na dat ik klaar ben mee Bryce."

"Ieuww."

"Ach jong, zwijg!" snauwde Iris.

"Oké dan, dan vertel ik nie verder."

"Nee ! Please. Vertel verder." smeekte Iris.

"Oké, dus. Darren vraagt dan of ik ook naar het feest wil komen en ik weet nie of ik wel wil gaan."

"Je moet gaan! Denk aan al die leuke, hotte, sexy, cute, sportieve... ."

"Iris stop mee dromen."

"Ow, sorry. Ik was me die knappe gasten aant inbeelden."

"Allé gij, da had ik nog nie door hoor." Zei Bryce speelvol en verandert dan rap van onderwerp. "Aan de ene kant wil ik gaan maar aan de andere kant wil ik ook niet."

"Gewoon doen. Geloof me. Je gaat er spijt van hebben als je niet gaat. Weet ge wa. Ik ga u helpen mee kleden. Ik maak van u de knapste jongen." Iris lacht een klein beetje en ging verder. "Ben je thuis?"

"Nee, ik ben nu onderweg naar huis. De bus is net school gepasseerd. Dus ik ben bij u binnen minimum 10 minuten. Ik zit van voor in de bus. Zie ik je op de bus?"

"Ja, tot dan." Bryce legde af en keek uit het raam naar buiten. Bryce dacht bijna aan niets. Hij keek naar de mensen die te zien waren buiten. Allemaal op hun zomers gekleed. Toen begon hij te denken. Hij dacht wat er misschien allemaal ging gebeuren op het feest. Hij werd opeens gestoord door iemand die vlak voor hem zat. Hij keek nie naar de persoon, hij keek gewoon verder naar buiten.

"Ook hallo ,hoor." klonk de stem.

Bryce keek naar de persoon die heel bekend klonk. "Ah, hey Iris. Sorry, kwas ergens ander met mijn gedachten."

"Ja, bij Darren." Plaagde Iris. "Dus ga je?"

"Ja. Ik ga naar het feest. Nu goe?"

"Oké, dan. Je moet er goed uit zien. Misschien word er iemand verliefd op je."

"In mijn dromen, misschien." Bryce stelt zich recht. Iris stelt zich ook recht en stapt naar de deur. De bus stopt aan de halte waar ze moeten af stappen.

"Wat denk jij wat er allemaal ga gebeuren?"

Bryce keek eerst van links naar recht om te kijken of er geen auto af kwam. "Wel. Het is een feest met alleen jongen. Bij de performens, heb ik veel echte jongens gezien. Dus ik denk dat het er misschien wild aan toe zal gaan."

Iris en Bryce praten verder totdat ze bij het huis van Bryce zijn.

Bryce pakt zijn huissleutels. Eenmaal in de living begon Bryce te roepen. "Ben thuis!" Brulde hij. Geen reactie. Bryce liep verder naar de keuken en zag een opvallend briefje hangen op de koelkast.

_Dag, schat.  
Ik ben achter boodschappen daarna ben ik naar Pepe.  
Ik ben om 15:30 vertrokken._

_Als er iets is kan je me bellen.  
Tot straks. Kusjes_

_PS. In de microgolf staat er een bord balletjes in tomatensaus met puree._

"Eeh, Bryce. Keb twee vragen."

"Vraag maar."

"Waar is de wc en waar is u kleerkast?"

"De badkamer is de deur naast de koelkast. Je moet, met die deur meegeteld twee deuren recht voor u hebben. Mijn kleerkast toon ik als je klaar bent."

"Oké, waar is die kleerkast van je." Vroeg Iris na dat ze klaar was.

"Volg mij maar. Hier is het."

"Oké. Eens kijken wat we hier hebben. Nee, nee, nee, nee, nee, ooh ja, ja, misschien." Iris ging verder en verder. Ze bekeek elk kleding stuk grondig. Van accessoires tot sokken. "Oké, trek dit aan!" Bevelde ze.

Bryce deed wat Iris zei. "En? Hoe zie ik er uit?"

"Goed, maar nie mee die schoenen en zeker nie mee die kousen."

"Iris, die heb je me zelf gegeven."

"Goed, ma pak dunne, zwarte sokken en doe die All Stars aan."

"Ik heb geen All Stars. Die die ik heb zijn fake."

"Boeie. Ma bon, das beter. Nu rap u haar doen en dan moeten we vertrekken."

Op een mum van tijd was Iris klaar met het wassen van Bryces haar en ze deed er nie lang over om zijn haar te drogen en te stijlen. Iris deed voor de zekerheid wat gel in. Zodra dat ze klaar was stormde Bryce de badkamer uit. Iris had bijna geen tijd om haar handen te wassen. Er was nog een half uur voordat het feest begon. Bryce begon te panikeren. Iris zuchtte en klopte hard op zijn schouder. Eenmaal buiten deed Bryce de voordeur op slot. Bryce en Iris liepen snel naar de bushalte.

"Heb je Darren al laten weten dat je komt?" Vroeg Iris.

"Kwist dak iets vergeten was. Kga da nu rap doen."

_Hey Darren,_

_Sorry, ma ik ga wat later zijn._

_Zie je in een half uur. Ok?_

_Zie je dan._

"En, heb je een sms gestuurd?" Vroeg Iris zich af.

"Ja. Hij weet dak later kom. Mijn moeder weet het ook dak naar een feest ga. Ik kan echt nie wachten." Bryce kijk naar Iris die nu een beetje jaloers en ontevreden kijkt. "Is er iets?" vroeg hij stil.

"Ik ben gewoon jaloers, meer nie."

"Tzal wel." Zei Bryce speelvol.

"Oké, ik ben stik jaloers. Nu goe?"

"Ja, ma moet je er nie af?"

"Ooh ja!" Iris drukt te snel op de bel. Als de bus aan de bushalte stopte stapte ze van de bus en zwaaide naar Bryce. De rest van de rit was lang en saai. Bryce verveelde zich enorm. Eenmaal bij de halte waar hij moest afstappen moest hij nog een stukje te voet. Hij werd met de seconde meer en meer zenuwachtig. Er was geen ontkomen meer aan. Darren wist al dat hij ging komen en nu is hij er al dus moest die wel blijven


	2. A run to the party

Bryce was aan de deur van het hoofdgebouw en ging gewoon naar binnen. Hij zag daar iemand zitten op een bankje. Het was Darren. Nu droeg hij zijn uniform niet. Hij droeg een wit T-shirt met horizontale, navy blue strepen, en een paar slippers.

"Hey Bryce, leuk dat je er bent. Ik dacht dat je nie ging komen."

"Ik ben toch niet te laat?" Zei Bryce met een beetje paniek.

"Nee, juist nie. Ik moet nog een paar dingen gaan halen en dan kunnen we vertrekken."

Bryce keek raar. "Is het feest hier niet?"

"Ja, nee. Het feest is hier op het schoolterrein maar niet in dit gebouw."

"Ah. En wie komt er allemaal?"

"Euh. Een paar van Hanover, een paar van Stuart en een groot deel van Windsor."

"Euuuuhhh." Bryce keek Darren met een blik dat makkelijk te lezen was. "Sorry Darren, maar ik heb geen idee over wa ge het hebt."

"Ah. Dat zijn de namen van de studentenhuizen. Ik slaap in Windsor. Windsor House, is de oostelijke vleugel en is één van de drie slaapzalen van Dalton, de andere zijn Hanover House, verder in de westelijke vleugel, en Stuart House in de Noordvleugel. Het zuiden en het hoofdgebied is waar alle grote lokalen en de faciliteiten bevinden."

Bryce knikte. "Is er nog iets dat ik moet weten?" Bryce keek in de ogen van Darren en kon het niet laten om te glimlachen. Darren keek ook naar hem en antwoordde met een kleine glimlach.

"Niet dat ik weet. Alleen, het gaat chaotisch zijn. Windsor style." zei die op een coole toon.

"Oké?"

"Kom, laten we maar gaan. Ik denk dat ze op ons wachten. Ik ga de rest laten weten da we nu onderweg zijn." Darren pakt zijn Iphone en begon te typen. Blindelings wist hij de weg. Eenmaal halverwege stopte hij en keek rond. De 2 jongens stonden nu in het fonteinhof, het was prachtig. Het hof bevond zich tussen de gebouwen. Het was vol met bloemen, af en toe een boom, zitbanken en natuurlijk staat er een fontein. Bryce bleef maar rond kijken, Darren merkte dat en bleef nog even wachten.

"Kom je nog?" riep Darren. "Anders komen we te laat."

"Ik kom, ik moet alleen u volgen." Er kwam een vreemd geluid van bij Darren vandaan.

"Darren hier. ja, ja, echt?, Ik kom zou snel mogelijk." De zanger stopte met bellen en keek naar Bryce. "We moeten echt weg, der zijn problemen die ik snel moet oplossen."

"Wat is er misschien aan de hand?" Darren rent naar het feest, Bryce loopt hem op de hielen.

"Er zijn een paar jongens op vechten, als ik ze nie stop gaan er misschien nog doden vallen!"


End file.
